


On Owl Island

by PSIHawaii



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Deleted Scenes, First Meetings, Gen, I dont know what else to tag this with, Platonic Relationships, weird lore and hcs that i dont explain or elaborate on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28686222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PSIHawaii/pseuds/PSIHawaii
Summary: There was someone else on the island. A man.And, if Lom was being a little blunt, she had no idea who this guy was.
Kudos: 3





	On Owl Island

**Author's Note:**

> heya!  
> i wrote this while procrastinating on a longer fic i wanna write with these two  
> the longer fic in question isn't gonna tie into this one, i just wanted to write a proper meeting between them  
> there's some vague lore that i don't really go into depth on, and i have a pretty fuzzy understanding of canon lore in general so... sorry if it's a little weird

There was someone else on the island. A man.

He was passed out near the landing strip, his clothes dirtied from a presumably long journey. The wreckage of a shoddy looking boat was embedded in the ground near him.

That last part struck Lomadia as a bit odd. She couldn’t think of anyone who still used boats when flying rings and teleports were much more convenient. Were his stolen or tampered with? Or maybe, she imagined, he wanted to make a clean getaway from… something. He’d be less likely to get tracked down or followed if he used a boat, and there were a lot of potential threats on the server for that to be a possibility.

And, if Lom was being a little blunt, she had no idea who this guy was.

Which, even without his unorthodox mode of transportation, was weird. Lomadia knew all of the larger powers operating currently--not really out of interest, mind you, but more so she could stay out of their collective business effectively. She even had a cursory knowledge of others she hadn’t even met based on what Xephos told her. However, none of what she knew or heard matched up with the description of the man who was currently unconscious on the ground. She figured she needed to get some answers.

She drew her sword, careful not to be too loud and stir him any earlier than she needed to. She crouched and drew closer, sneaking up to his body and surveying the man. He certainly didn’t look like a person who could cause serious harm or do anything more than bruise her. She pointed her sword down at the man and tapped his cheek with the flat side.

Once the cold metal hit his face he scrambled to life. His dark hair fell in front of his eyes and the broken glasses he was wearing got displaced as he flailed and tried to take in his surroundings. 

“Ah!” He yelped, finally noticing Lom and her weapon. He put his hands up close to his face in a sign of surrender. He stammered, clearly trying to explain himself and failing miserably. Lom decided she needed to steer the conversation if this was going to go anywhere.

“Who are you and how did you get here?” She asked sternly. She tightened her grip on the sword and twisted her face into something she hoped was threatening, though to be fair it had been a while since she did anything like this. She had taken up a protective role once settling back onto Owl Island, sure, but she never had to go out of her way to attack others like she used to. Clearly, something worked, as the stranger cleared his throat and began stumbling through an introduction.

“Ah, um. Nilesy! My name’s Nilesy.” He said, clearing his throat again. “I… I didn’t mean to intrude or anything, I swear. My boat must’ve crashed into your uh…”

He trailed off and looked around, trying to take in more of his surroundings now that he was in a less panicked state. Lomadia wracked her brain trying to think of where she’d heard that name before.  _ Nilesy, Nilesy… Oh, right- _

“You’re the pool boy.” She realized and exhaled.  _ Definitely not a threat _ , she thought and sheathed her sword. Xeph had mentioned him once; something about Sips and Sjin trying to get a pool at their factory, something else about a terrible interview. It’d been a while, Lom was surprised she remembered at all.

“Well, not really a--can I get up, actually?”

Lom nodded. She gave the man--Nilesy--a wide berth as he stood up and dusted himself off.

“Not really a pool  _ boy _ , I’m more a pool  _ salesman _ . Though I’m not above tending pool to the right customers.” He finished.

“Pool salesman, huh?” 

“Yeah! I’m the best and greatest number one importer and exporter of pools  _ and _ pool accessories.” He said it waving his hand in the air like he was trying to remember a slogan or read off a cue card without being obvious.

“Right.”

“And, uh, your name is?”

She hesitated, if only slightly. “Lomadia. Call me Lom, though.”

“Low-mah-dee-ah? Interesting moniker.”

“Lom is fine and glad I could get your opinion,  _ Nilesy _ .”

He didn’t seem to notice her sarcasm, though, or maybe he didn’t care. He had an odd expression on his face as he surveyed her up and down.

“Do I know you from somewhere?” Nilesy asked, still eyeing her.

Lom froze up a bit, she hoped not. She was usually pretty good with faces but she couldn’t be too sure when it came to other people recognizing her. Back before all of them entered the New World, she caused a lot of problems for people she could barely remember and regretted it a lot. She’d hate for this guy’s first impression of her to be her pulling a sword on him and then realizing she’d kidnapped him in a past life.

He snapped his fingers, bringing Lom out of his thoughts.

“Honeydew Inc.!” He exclaimed.

“Beg pardon?”

“When I was working with Sipsco, I saw you fly overhead from where Honeydew Inc.’s supposed to be! Neat coincidence.”

“Ah… yes. My- I have a friend there and we trade resources sometimes. You could recognize me from that far?”

He shrugged. “Guess ya just have one of those faces. Hey.” He peeked behind her. “Didn’t you have, uh, well… wings?”

“Oh.” She glanced behind her and then turned back to him. “It’s… weird. They only come out when I need them. Like, when I’m traveling or--”

“That’s so cool!” He interrupted. “I’d love something like that for myself, it’d be great for business. Plus, I wouldn’t need to get myself killed crossing the ocean or negotiating for teleports.”

“It’s honestly a hassle. Other than traveling, they have  _ very _ different ideas of what’s important. One time they appeared at 4 AM just ‘cause some mobs spawned near the bay. Like they think I’m a perpetual coward.” She thought back to what he was saying. “Did say you’ve been  _ killed _ for trying to negotiate?”

“Eh, a lot more so in the Old World than here. I’m a lot smarter about it now, and it helps that I know everyone,” He flashed a smile at Lom. “Or, well,  _ now _ that I know everyone.”

She smiled back, actually feeling a little more comfortable around him. “Well, I’ll give you a freebie: I can probably get you a teleport near your base and you won’t even have to negotiate with me.”

But as Lom started to walk across the airship and back to her base, she didn’t Nilesy didn’t follow as she expected. When she turned back he was shuffling awkwardly on his feet, looking off to the side.

“I, uh--well I have a base, of course. Naturally.” He said.

“...but?”

“But… y’know it’s not exactly  _ ideal _ . It’s pretty shoddy and I’m in the middle literal warzone, so I don’t… Yeah.”

He spoke with a weird almost forlorn tone. Lom usually didn’t trust people so soon, but something about this guy made her feel… sad, almost protective in a way. It was stupid really, she’d only just met him and she had no idea if he had any enemies that’d be following him. Was she really gonna do this?

“Okay, fine. Come on.” She said as she continued her trek back to her base.

“What?”

“I can’t very well leave you on the airstrip so… guess you’ll have to stay with me.”

“Wh- Really? Are you sure?”

“Yeah yeah, I’m sure. Come on before I change my mind.”

“Oh!” He exhaled in relief and quickly caught up to Lom. “Thank gods, you’re a lifesaver, Lomadia. I swear you will not regret this.”

“That’s what I’m hoping.” She said under her breath

“Hm?”

“It’s nothing. Now, you’re not scared of heights, are you?”

**Author's Note:**

> yell at me on my tumblr (@psihawaii) if u wanna know more abt my dumb headcanons


End file.
